You're my only hope
by Callback
Summary: J'ai toujours vécu dans la joie, l'absence d'une mère fait souffrir, mais un père bienveillant panse les blessures. Mais, lorsque votre seul et unique repère disparait à la suite d'un évènement injuste et inutile, que reste-t-il ? Mon histoire, et celle d'un espoir naissant sous un désespoir séant... OC.
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance dans un nouveau texte, bien différent du précédent. Evidemment, je terminerais l'autre, mais je commence celui-ci en parallèle. Pas de Mary-Sue cette fois...

Je pense en faire une traduction en anglais, qui viendra bien assez tôt, pour les anglophones ! =3

Disclaimer : Encore et toujours Tolkien, évidemment... Seul le personnage que j'ai pris plaisir à inventer ainsi que sa famille m'appartienne. Tout le reste, c'est J. R. R. Tolkien et éventuellement Peter Jackson qui en sont à l'origine...

En regardant d'autres textes, je fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y a que très peu de personnages inventés masculins... Donc, je vais essayer de faire entrer un jeune homme sympathique et particulièrement inoffensif sans pouvoirs et tout le tralala. Bonne lecture !

J'y pense, mille merci Mlle Colza pour ses conseils et sa correction ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Plus vite. Encore plus vite. Ne pas ralentir. Accélérer. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. Si j'abandonne, je suis lâche. Si je suis lâche, je ne sers à rien. Si je ne sers à rien, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Mais surtout si j'abandonne, il mourra. Comme tout les autres. Et je ne peux me le permettre. Ils sont ma famille. Mon père, ma belle-mère, ma sœur. Mes amis. Tous.

Cela fait une heure que je galope sur ma jument noire, sans selle, juste une corde pour la diriger. Mon village est en proie aux orques. Ils incendient les maisons, battent les hommes, les séparent des femmes. Je suis le seul à monter à cheval assez vite pour aller demander de l'aide des elfe. Notre village est situé tout près de Foncombe. J'ai déjà vu mon père parler avec le seigneur Elrond. Il est notre seul espoir de salut.

La journée avait commencé normalement. J'étais sorti tôt pour m'occuper de nos deux juments et de notre étalon. L'une des femelles est en gestation, plus que quelques mois, et nous aurons un poulain. Après les soins habituels, j'avais sorti les trois, ensemble, et les avait nettoyé. Puis, des amis m'avaient rejoints, et nous avions parlé des éventuelles prétendantes du plus vieux d'entre nous, un grand blond relativement timide. Il avait fini cramoisi sous nos taquineries... Mais il avait contre-attaqué en nous charriant. Le plus jeune d'entre nous lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il avait ajouté que c'est normal vu qu'il est blond, et nous bruns,ou éventuellement rouquins. Tout le monde avait rit, ça faisait parti de notre routine de nous charrier les uns les autres. Nous avions alors été interrompus par des cris horribles, et tout avait dégénéré. Des orques, bien une cinquantaine d'hideuses créatures, noires et repoussantes, difformes, crachant, piétinant tout sur leur passage. Ils avaient tous des armes, des lames émoussées, poisseuses, et s'en servaient pour repousser les hommes et femmes tentant de les empêcher d'avancer. Rapidement, la panique était arrivée. Mon père m'avait sommé d'aller en quête de secours, mon statut de meilleur cavalier et palefrenier poussant les habitants à me faire confiance. Quelques orques m'avaient poursuivit, mais la rapidité de ma jument pur-sang les en avait dissuadés.

Le village, Aedros, n'est pas imposant, loin de là. Une vingtaine de maison de pierre, pas très luxueuses, avec souvent plusieurs étages, disposées en cercle. La forêt entoure l'ensemble de bâtiments et de champs. Il y a plusieurs puits, un moulin, et un grand cercle composé de pierre, où une fois par semaine les habitants se réunissent en général, autour d'un feu, et où tout le monde débat sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tout le monde connait tout le monde, et les éventuels voyageurs de passage, comme par exemple les rôdeurs, sont bien reçus. L'ambiance et chaleureuse et il y fait bon vivre. Les hommes travaillent dans les champs, mais beaucoup préfèrent l'artisanat. Les femmes sont traitées comme les hommes, et Travaillent autant. Le commerce n'est pas très fructueux, mais l'entraide fait en sorte que ça ne soit qu'un détail. Les plus aisés dépannent les plus démunis. Qu'est-ce que j'aime ces terres ! Mais il est cependant un endroit facile à attaquer, malheureusement. Et ça, les orques semblent l'avoir compris...

Me voila donc au galop, sur ma jument valide, moins peureuse que le mâle.

Enfin, la cité, je la vois. Il y a des gardes, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas d'armes, je n'ai qu'un cheval. Ils ne m'attaqueront pas. J'espère...

Le paysage défile devant moi. Je ne vois quasiment rien, ma jument courant à fond de train. Elle est aussi épuisée que moi. Je prendrais soin d'elle une fois ma faille à l'abri.

Imladris se dresse devant mes yeux, magnifique. Je vois Elrond. Il parle avec ses fils. C'est bon, il m'a vu. Il a tourné la tête vers moi. Je fais des signes de mes bras, attirant tant bien que mal son attention. Il s'avance. Je passe enfin l'entrée du domaine, essoufflé. Mes mains sont en sang, abîmées par le frottement constant de la corde entre mes mains. Je saute de cheval, et dois me rattraper à la crinière de la jument pour ne pas finir à genoux.

Elrond est à présent à côté de moi. Il me questionne. Il me demande ce qu'il se passe ? Je lui dit tout en un soupir. Je tremble. Je lui décris les orques, les flammes, les cris, la peur. Je manque de m'évanouir à plusieurs reprises. C'est bon, j'ai finis. Il reste un instant immobile, sans expression. j'ai peur qu'il ne reste sans agir. Puis il cri des mots en elfique. A moins qu'il ne parle en langue commune ? Je ne comprends plus rien. J'appuie ma tête contre l'encolure du cheval, qui semble dans le même état que moi. Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Le seigneur pose une main sur mon épaule, je lève la tête. Il me regarde, inquiet. Il chuchote.

\- On va y aller, on va les aider. Restez ici, vous ne pouvez de toutes façons plus faire grand chose pour le moment...

Là seulement. A cet instant. Maintenant, je peux lâcher prise. Un dernier regard vers lui, et je tombe dans un puits noir, sans fond. Je sens seulement des bras m'empêcher de tomber, puis plus rien...

* * *

Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Je ne sais plus. Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement. La lumière, elle intense. Trop. Je referme vivement les paupières. Ma tête est lourde. Combien de temps suis-je restée dans ce lit ? Je ne me souviens de presque rien. Seulement de feu. De cris gutturaux. D'elfes ? Si, ça y est. Mon village. Le seigneur Elrond. Mon père !

Je rouvre les yeux, et attends d'être habitué à la luminosité. Je me redresse. La chambre dans laquelle je suis est vaste, les couleurs bleues et blanches régnent dans la pièce. Je suis posé sur les couvertures, toujours dans ma tunique brune et sale. Je m'assieds. Ma tête tourne un instant, puis plus rien. Le silence règne.

La porte s'ouvre. Un elfe. Non, deux. Je plisse un instant les yeux. Est-ce que je vois double ? Ils sont identiques. Puis l'image d'Elrond revient à mon esprit. Ce sont ses fils, jumeaux. Ils restent un instant immobile, et silencieux, tout comme moi. J'en profite pour les détailler. Grands, les cheveux noirs, les épaules en arrière. Puis quelque chose me frappe. Ils sont aussi sales que moi. Comme après une bataille. Ils me lancent un regard triste, que je ne prends pas la peine de comprendre. L'un des deux m'adressa finalement la parole.

\- Notre père veut vous voir.

J'hoche la tête, me lève et suis les deux elfes. Ma tête résonne, chaque pas est comme un coup de tambour. Ils s'arrêtent. J'entre dans la pièce qu'ils m'indiquent. Un bureau ? Possible, je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça. Il est là. Elrond se tient près de la fenêtre. Il se retourne et me regarde un instant, sans expression.

\- Les habitants de votre village ont pu s'enfuir vers un rassemblement voisin. Ils sont en sécurité, dit-il.

Je soupire de soulagement. Ils sont sains et saufs. Même si les terres où j'ai grandi sont désormais perdues, ma famille vit. Seulement, il me regarde bizarrement. Je pose cette question douloureuse qui me taraude.

\- Y a... Y a-t-il des... morts ? j'ai une voix basse, aiguë, mais peu importe.

Elrond tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- Oui... Neuf...

Ma migraine revient au galop, tel un cheval enragé. Qui ?!

\- Deux femmes, et sept hommes...

Tant de personnes ? Nous ne sommes pas nombreux dans ce genre de villages... Une trentaine ?

\- Aucun enfant, et il n'y a pas blessés graves...

\- Mais... ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis navré, mais... Votre père est tombé...

Plus rien ne bouge, tout semble arrêté. Tombé. Tombé. Tombé. Ce mot, ce si simple mot, déjà entendu des centaines de fois, ce petit mot a eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Le seigneur des lieux regarde toujours par la fenêtre. Je comprend qu'_il _est là. Mes genoux lâchent. Un fauteuil posé derrière moi semble me rattraper. Mon père est mort. Le seul parent qu'il me reste est parti. Mon repère, mon modèle, l'homme que j'ai toujours admiré, est... Des larmes coulent bien malgré moi sur mes joues. Je peine à respirer. L'air me manque. Une image me revient. Mon père, grand et imposant, ses cheveux châtains courts plaquaient contre son crâne par la sueur due au combat amical qu'il menait contre son ami. Bien vite, il l'avait désarmé. Comment cet homme si fort avait-il pu mourir ?

Je sens le regard d'Elrond sur moi. Il s'approche et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis désolé...

Je suis perdu. Instinctivement, je porte la main à mon poignet droit, où trône une simple lanière de cuir, gravée de trois noms. Celui de mon père, Adhémar, celui de ma mère, Guenaëlle, et le mien Aymeric. Mes parents sont morts, il ne reste que moi...

* * *

C'est bon, le prochain chapitre sera peut-être un peu long a venir, mais il viendra ! ^^ Enjoy !


	2. Chapitre 2

Je ne sens même plus le sol sous mes pieds. A vrai dire, je ne sens plus rien. A part la main d'Elrond sur mon épaule. c'est peut-être le seul contact avec l'extérieur qu'il me reste. Tout tourne autour de moi.

\- Aymeric ?

D'un seul coup, tout se fixe. J'ai entièrement conscience de ce qui se passe.

\- Aymeric, est-ce que ça va ?

Non, non ça ne va pas. Mon père est mort sans me laisser une chance de l'aider. Je relève un peu la tête. Mon regard croise mes propres yeux dans le reflet du miroir. Je me regarde un instant. Des cheveux châtains courts et décoiffés, des yeux noirs noyés de larmes, des vêtements sales, des mains bandées... Des mains bandées ? Je les regarde, surpris. Puis je me rappelle la corde autour de l'encolure de ma jument. L'urgence du moment m'ayant empêché d'arnacher convenablement mon cheval, j'ai simplement lui passé ladite corde par-dessus les oreilles.

\- Aymeric...

Je le regarde. Il semble... inquiet. Ce qui m'étonne. Il ne me connait pas vraiment, mais il s'inquiète. Je respire profondément. Je toussote. Puis je regarde la fenêtre.

\- Il... Il est là, n'est-ce pas ? Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais il a apparemment entendu.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je suis sincèrement navré. Mais nous n'avons rien pu faire...

\- Vous avez essayé... Je vous en remercie...

\- J'ai pris la liberté de soigner vos mains. Vous étiez bien amoché...

Je lui adresse un sourire forcé.

\- Les cordes ne sont décidément pas adaptées à l'équitation.

J'ironise, je ne peux faire que ça. Il sourit également. Un sourire compatissant. Mais une pensée me vient à l'esprit

\- Ma jument va bien ?

\- Oui, elle était épuisée, mais nous en avons pris soin. Elle ira bientôt mieux. Un peu de repos... Comme pour vous.

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici le temps de vous remettre. Je tenais à vous aider. J'avais déjà eu à faire votre père.

Je rebaisse la tête.

\- C'était un homme bien, généreux et bon, affirme-t-il. Je suis certain que vous serez pareil...

Je le regarde à nouveau.

\- Merci...

Il hoche la tête. Il m'informe que je peux garder temporairement le chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveillé. J'acquiesce. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je suis perdu. Dois-je chercher les derniers villageois ? Ou, continuer ma vie loin de tout ça ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir venger mon père, mais, les orcs qui l'ont tué sont déjà morts, abattus par les elfes. Que faire ?

Je prends finalement congé du seigneur elfe, mais une fois en dehors de la pièce, je me sens stupide. J'ai oublié le chemin qui mène à ma chambre temporaire. Je reste immobile. Bon, respirer un bon coup. Je ferme les yeux. Les jumeaux m'avaient conduis rapidement ici. Je fais travailler ma mémoire. La droite ! Je sens une sorte de panique, d'adrénaline monter. Je marche rapidement. Je cours même. Je trouve enfin la bonne chambre. Je respire trop vite. Je claque la porte. Et tant pis pour le bruit. Je sens d'autres larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je me sens mal, j'ai le tournis. Je tremble comme une feuille. J'ai chaud, et froid en même temps. Je me sens empli de rage, mais aussi complètement vide. Une sensation désagréable et brûlante remonte le long de mon corps, et je hurle. Mes cordes vocales en souffrent, mais qu'importe. J'évacue cette tristesse, cette colère, cette rage, cette souffrance intérieure en criant à pleins poumons. A bout de souffle, je me tais, inspire profondément, expire bruyamment. Et tombe à genoux. J'ai mal, à l'abdomen, je ressens une douleur aiguë et subite. Mon thorax me brûle affreusement. Mais je m'en fiche, je l'ignore, je souffre ailleurs. Il m'est impossible de réfléchir clairement, impossible de respirer normalement. Chancelant, je redresse difficilement en m'appuyant sur la porte. Mal assuré, je me dirige vers vers le grand lit au milieu de la pièce et me laisse tomber dedans, enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller, me laissant aller. Je finis par m'endormir, toujours aussi mal...

* * *

Non... Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Il faut qu'ils me lâchent ! Qu'ils me laissent partir ! _Il_ va mourir sinon ! Je dois _le_ prévenir, je dois _le_ protéger ! Je _le_ vois, ça y est ! Mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger. _Elles_ sont là aussi ! _Anna-maria_ et _Julia_ ! Les orcs, bon sang ! Non ! Ils _les_ ont attrapées ! Ils _l_'ont vu aussi ! Non ! Non ! Ils vont_ les _tuer ! Pas ça ! Lâchez-les ! NOOOON ! LAISSEZ-_LES_ ! Ne _les_ touchez pas ! STOOOOOP !

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ils vont arriver, ils vont arriver, ils vont arriver... Ils vont les tuer, tous les trois... Je n'arrive pas à respirer ! Non, non... J'inspire douloureusement. Et expire. La dure vérité m'apparaît malheureusement. Mon père est déjà décédé. Ma belle-mère et ma précieuse petite sœur sont quelque part, loin de moi, dans un village qui m'est inconnu... Et moi, je suis seul, dans cette cité que je ne connais absolument pas...

Je me redresse dans le grand lit en tentant vainement de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Je me sens toujours aussi mal, vide. Je n'ai même plus la force de vouloir pleurer. Je viens de dormir, mais je suis aussi épuisé qu'avant. Ma gorge me lance un peu. Mes yeux piquent. Je regarde mes mains, je vois que je tremble. Quelle image je donne de moi ! Faible, pleurnichard. J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas été assez rapide, je ne suis arrivé ici assez vite, je n'ai pas prévenu Elrond assez tôt. Mon père est décédé, à cause de ma lenteur et de ma faiblesse. A quoi je sers ? Je n'en sais rien. Pas à grand chose. Mais, je suis déjà lâche. Je me repose ici, alors que toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai grandit sont encore en train de se démener pour éventuellement se reconstruire une vie ailleurs en pleurant ceux qu'il sont perdu. C'est injuste.

Mais, au plus vite, je chercherais ma chère petite Julia, ainsi qu'Anna-Maria, pour avoir de leur nouvelles. Je trouverais un travail et je les aiderais, du mieux que je peux. Je travaillerais sans relâche pour leur offrir une vie meilleure. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour une femme à qui j'ai arraché le mari, et une enfant à qui j'ai arraché le père...

* * *

Voilà ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère avoir de vos avis !


End file.
